I Want It All
by SicilyOfTheApes
Summary: Songfic? 'So What' performed by P!nk. I really am trying to shake off this Writers Block, It's not just Fics that have been put on hold, I'm unable to write a poem, either! Not cool. Summary: Harry runs into an old...friend, are they too far gone?


Harry Potter was wearing dark muggle Jeans, nice-enough-to-wear-out shoes and a crisp mint green shirt. The rough wind of wizard-London swept through his already messy locks of ebony hair as he descended the steps to a large, multi-floor building. The darkly colored building was baring a neon sign, _Like Magic, _in bold script.

He pushed open the modern doors as quietly as their hinges would go and stepped into the club, packed with bodies and drinks. Harry unconsciously shifted his hair to cover the famous scar that Voldemort had left him with as he made his way quickly through the masses of entangled couples and sweat.

Suddenly, as if on cue, every head turned, not toward him but rather, to the young man that had emerged onto the vast stage.

The man's strikingly blonde hair was styled to flare every-which-way, every piece was away from a face that was clearly carved by angels. Light, black charcoal around his steel colored eyes swirled as he scanned the room.

His too-tight leather pants laced up the sides of his finely sculpted white legs. The blonde's black shirt clung to his chest and muscles like a second skin.

His grey eyes locked with Harry's and for a minute, Harry forgot how to breathe. Draco Malfoy. Harry's knees buckled underneath him at the sight of his ex-lover and he sank onto the stool behind him. He and Malfoy had been together since their 6th year at Hogwarts and just two months ago, the blonde had moved out and away from Harry.

Malfoy stepped to center stage and grabbed the muggle-looking microphone as the crowd began to scream their greetings.

A loud guitar blasted through the dozens of speakers hidden around the dance floor and soon everyone was either grinding or attempting to do so, occasionally falling over from too many fire whiskies.

Draco Malfoy's clear voice rang through the speakers as he gripped the mic, "I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went! So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent!"

The crowd yelled, "Nope!" and proceeded to jump around. Harry stood shakily on his feet and pushed his way to the front.

"I got a brand-new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight," Draco accentuated the words with a clean twixt of his hips before continuing, "I wanna get in trouble! I wanna start a fight!"

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! I wanna start a fight! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! I wanna start a fight!" he sang with his audience, his followers.

Harry made it to the front of the stage by the time Draco started singing the chorus.

"So so what! I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't need you! And guess what? I'm havin' more fun, and now that we're done…I'm gonna show you tonight!"

Draco seemed to have seen Harry from the back and was now lowering himself to the floor, gyrating his hips forward. He stretched out his long, milk-white hand to stroke Harry's face.

"I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool, so so what! I'm am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight…"

The Boy Who Lived's face fell as he was released and Draco's whipped his lean body away from Harry and stormed the stage, "Oh, check my flow, uh,"

_This song is about…us? _Harry thought as he watched his Blonde strut and squat, singing with fans as they shook hands and high-fived.

"The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simp-Shit! I guess I'll go sit with drum boy," Draco cast a lusty look at his drummer, "At least he'll know how to hit,"

He winked obviously and slurred, "oops,". As Harry watched his ex's performance, he was made painfully aware of the growing bulge in his pants. _I swore I'd put a stop to all this,_ he thought as his viridian eyes followed Draco to the left of the stage.

"What if this song's on the radio? Then somebody's gonna die," the blonde pounced back toward Harry, gripping the microphone tightly in his left hand, "I'm gonna get in trouble! My ex will start a fight," he ruffled the Boy Who Lived's hair…lovingly? Before rushing into the song again.

Draco was paying more and more attention to Harry as the lyrics went on. Harry Potter noticed it as well but he didn't mind so much. His hard-on was straining against the confines of his jeans and he wanted Draco, now.

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! He's gonna start a fight! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! We're all gonna get in a fight!"

"So so what! I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't need you! And guess what? I'm havin' more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool, so so what! I'm am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight…"

The rhythm of Draco Malfoy's song slowed and he gently rocked his hips to the left, then right. He head lulled onto his chest as he swayed before he snapped it up, his hair flying and continuing.

"You weren't fair, you never were. You want it all but that's no fair. I gave you life, I gave my all. You weren't there, you let me fall!" his tenor voice held out the high note, then Draco swooped into the chorus once more.

"So so what! I'm still a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't need you! And guess what? I'm havin' more fun, and now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool, so so what! I'm am a rock star! I got my rock moves! And I don't want you tonight…"

Harry placed his elbows on the pristine stage, the girls locked in cages suspended above the wood were grinding with one another.

The song continued but the Slytherin Ice Prince didn't sing, he threw his silver microphone to the floor, the crowd to buzzed to notice. They all carried on with the lyrics as their performer walked to the edge of the stage.

Draco dropped down in front of Harry, swinging his legs around his taught back and pulling him towards him.

Their lips met with urgency, Draco's well taken care of whilst Harry's were chapped and deprived. Harry wasted no time shoving his pink tongue into Draco's welcoming mouth, their hands roaming each other.

The Slytherin let his manicured hands to fall at Harry's belt. Draco smirked, feeling the others obvious arousal. He made quick work of unbuttoning the jeans and pushing his hand, agonizingly slow, down to Harry's cock.

Harry moaned, the familiar feeling of Draco touching him wiring his brain. Draco stroked his long, white fingers down the length of Harry's cock. It was pulsing, painfully hard, and Harry groaned as his hips possessed him to rut into Draco's hand.

Draco squeezed and pinched Harry's prick, the bass of the speakers creating a vibration between the two lovers. His brought his full lips to the shell of Harry's ear and licked, relishing in the sound it brought forth from Harry.

While his right hand pumped the Golden Boy, Draco's left hand snuck to cup Harry's cheek as he let a high pitched whine loose in his ear, "Harry…!"

Harry came with such force, his hold body shuddered. Riding out his orgasm, he rested his head on Draco's chest, breathing hard. Harry pulled back as Draco drew his hands from his pants, brought his come covered fingers to his flushed face and sucked.

He cleaned his fingers and gazed at Harry from under his silver lashes and smirked. Draco then stood, brushing the invisible dirt from his pants and left the stage.

Harry gaped, angry tears filling his eyes. _He used me, that little bitch. _Harry had almost turned around to leave when he saw Draco prop the back Exit door open with his slender hip, watching Harry.

Lifting a pale hand, he beckoned Harry with his pointer finger, inclining his head outside the door. Suddenly, it hit Harry like a killing curse.

Draco rolls his hips in a circle, his hands trailing the crotch of his leather pants, "Scared Potter?" he drawled.

Harry all but ran to meet Draco at the back door, when he approached him, Harry whispered, "You wish,"


End file.
